My wish for Friendship
by Nihata
Summary: Harry is desperate to change things. So.. to the past he goes! Things are never easy when it comes to Harry but when he wants something he will see it done! It's hard, but Harry's determined to his cause and is not afraid to go further then planned X Deatheater Harry! "No matter what, Slytherins honor" X Time Travel
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ever since Harry truly understood the history between his dad and his professor he realised that the image he had of his dad was more or less a lie. Also, most likely, his dad was the cause to Harry's difficult years of Potions. For his professor was blinded by the past, the hate he felt for someone looking so very similar to this child, only he had green eyes, reminding him of the person he so very much loved, and again hating _him_ for taking her away.

You see what happened was that Harry once again got stuck in someone else's pensive, though compared to Dumbledore's memories, these thoughts hit closer to home and that's why he couldn't forget what he had seen, no matter how pissed of Snape had been or how close he might have been too seriously hurting him. These things just happened to him..

Always him

Occlumency lessons that didn't help as well as they should have were closely followed by the death of his godfather Sirius due to a false vision given by Voldemort.

But this was in the past now, what happened had happened and Harry was looking ahead once more, he couldn't change what was but he could put his best efforts to work on his relationship with his professor.

Harry would never be able to make it up to Sirius, a thought so final he shocked himself.

This was so depressing

Not a moment went by without thinking of Snape these days. He had wrestled all summer thinking of something he could possibly do to make it right or at least better. It was then that he decided to take a risk, and so he got out of his bed at the Dursley's and started writing a letter to his headmaster; Albus Dumbledore, and explaining what was bothering him.

Albus always the one to understand others best, listened carefully to what young Harry had to say in his letter and after he was done reading, Albus thought about everything James had done, considering the small portion Harry had seen in Snape's pensive, the full scale of it truly was a nightmare, which would make Harry feel even more depressed about himself..

But Albus Dumbledore knew his young student had to know.

Harry spent hours in Albus's office. While his headmaster explained just about everything that had happened all those years ago. Though these events were never forgotten and never forgiven by his professor.

Then, for it had turned quite late, they proceeded to have dinner and afterwards Albus showed him to the Tower.

Just as Albus had turned the corner, returning to his office, the sound of quick footsteps approached him, running. The headmaster turned around, more or less suspecting young Harry to appear. And he was right.

A couple of meters away Harry stood, breathing hard. He opened his mouth and blurted out:

"I'm sick of it! If my mother stood up for him, then so can I!"

His voice changed to a pleading tune. "Don't you understand professor? I admired my father I admired him…, a fucking picture that is! I never knew him, it was all a lie! God I despise him for treating someone the way he did! Not even Snape deserves such treatment!" his anger echoed and bounced from the walls,

He couldn't live on like this!

Harry looked down to the stone floor his hands balled into fists, his nails forming crescent moons in his palms. Then he murmured, just loud enough for Albus to understand his words.

"If only I could turn back time, and be of some help, just go back.. and be his fucking friend!"

Albus smiled softly.

Ah youth.

"Harry.. is this truly your wish?"

"Yes! Yes, I want to, if I have this, this guilt on my shoulders any longer, I swear I'm going to walk up to him and cry. And I know he's going to be disgusted when I do" Albus closed his eyes at that and smiled a private smile.

"I understand Harry.. Very well, don't let me stand in the way of your wish"

Harry blinked.

"You mean.. I can really do something like this? It's possible?" he asked awed.

"Certainly, don't tell me you have forgotten! I remember one Hermione Granger using a Time Turner in your third year to save a certain someone" Albus reminded him.

"Oh..that thing, but Professor you told us the dangers of messing with time! I thought it was against the law!" Harry said confused. They had settled back in Dumbledore's office a little while ago, and Harry was pacing, when ether from stress or something else he did not know.

Albus nodded, clever boy.

"Yes, yes it would be. But since you are going back to a time were no alternate self of you exists, it wouldn't be truly dangerous for yourself, no real damage can be done as long as you hide your true identity. In the end the only thing that would have changed are the extra memories people will possess of that extra student going in that year"

Harry nodded slowly, beginning to understand where his professor was getting to.

"And as long as you do what you went there for to do, in this case your wish to be a friend to Severus. I have to remind you that your parents are going to be there as well, I trust you will not do anything dramatic which could change the future. Your mission is to befriend Severus, nothing more nothing less, all right Harry? No heroic actions. No drastic changes to the timeline can be made. What done is done you cannot change the fact that they will die" Albus looked over to the boy who was sitting across from him.

Said boy nodded. His hands fisted in determination.

Dumbledore continued. "I will grant you a year time to complete your task, then the time turner will bring you back here a few minutes after you left, so you will not be missed and no one will know that you have been gone"

Harry nodded again.

"And.. there's one more thing, you cannot kill or hurt Peter Pettigrew, he is still their friend in that time. Do you understand Harry?" Dumbledore locked eyes with Harry showing the boy exactly how serious he was.

"Yes professor I understand" his eyes told no lie.

"Very well" Albus said satisfied with what he had seen "I shall make preparations. Still, you will be gone for an entire year, are you still sure about doing this?" The aged professor asked.

"_Yes_!" Harry said, stressing the word.

Albus leaned back into his chair.

"Pack your stuff then, and you may inform your two friends about this matter in my office tomorrow morning" Harry nodded, stood up and left.. He would do this for Snape, he couldn't believe his father had been almost Malfoy-like, thinking of his experience with the fellow student. He shuddered, as bad memories followed his train of thought.

As he was on his way back to his tower he unfortunately met up with Snape. Keeping his head low he walked past him. "Good evening" he said softly and picked up his pace. The older man looked back at him with an unreadable expression, turned his back and continued his way. Perfectly ignoring him.

Harry sighed sadly.

Giving the portrait, the Fat Lady the password, he went in, immediately spotting his two best friends. Who had been invited early along with himself. Explaining the situation as vaguely as possible, they had to be in Dumbledore's office first thing in the morning. They were asking him why, but Harry wouldn't say anything more than that, he just couldn't.

Ron got mad, as usual, saying he shouldn't keep them out of stuff like this, that they were his best friends and were always there for him. Hermione though, having understood that Harry wouldn't tell them more, shushed Ron and told him they just would have to wait until tomorrow.

Eventually the golden trio went to bed, Ron having apologized to him before he went to sleep.

Harry woke up that morning feeling nervous of how his friends would react to his news.

The golden trio were making their way down to Dumbledore's office. After both Harry and professor Dumbledore had explained what was to happen. They had been silent at first, but then… All hell broke loose, mostly from Ron.

"For Snape?! Harry, are you out of your bloody mind?!" Ron exclaimed. Both Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes having expected this. Hermione took it lighter and was trying to calm the red head down.

"Ron relax, Harry is doing the right thing" Hermione reasoned.

"The right thing?!" he practically yelled. "There isn't anything right about Snape at all!" he continued, turning slightly red in the face.

"That's what Harry wants to change, Ronald" she said. Their bickering continued on for a few more minutes; until Harry cut in.

"Guys I'm going no matter what, so you better watch each other's back while I'm gone"

Then the tears came.

God.

"Oh Harry, it will be so hard to see your parents especially that _rat_ and, and S-Sirius. Just please don't do anything foolish" she said, tears making their way down her cheeks.

Sirius.., it was so hard to talk about him. Harry swallowed a couple of times, before hugging her.

He had to stay calm, stay strong.

"It's okay Hermione" he rubbed her back soothingly. Then Ron laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You can do this Harry... just don't change the future to much all right?" He nodded, his eyes told them enough. He wouldn't mess this up.

Dumbledore interrupted them, saying Harry would need a different look. Ron and Hermione looked at each other before looking at Harry who was blushing a bit.

Together they started to dress Harry up. Hermione checked of the list.

-Old school robes V

-Ever lasting contacts. (to replace his glasses. They left his eye colour the same) V

-Hair (They grew his hair out, making it less wild then before) V

-Scar (a little make-up and a headband work wonders) V

With a flick of their wands, Harry's hair was in a low ponytail down his back, his face adorned by bangs, a forest green headband covered his scar (the colour brought out is mothers eyes).

It soothed him perfectly, and even made him look more aristocratic.

Hermione nodded to herself, happy with the outcome. Then frowned, as if she saw something no one else had noticed. 'That's funny' she thought 'I could swear I'm seeing…' all of a sudden she gasped loudly, her hand covering her mouth.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, walking towards her. "What's wrong?"

She ignored the red head and addressed the headmaster; "Professor I think this would do just fine, don't you think?" Dumbledore nodded knowingly. Ron looked at Harry and shrugged, Harry not getting it either shrugged back.

Albus picked on where they left off. Announcing it was time.

"It's time Harry" he said. "At the end of the year you will return here 15 minutes after you left" Harry nodded. Receiving the little trinket called a time turner.

He said his goodbyes to his friends took his trunk and held on. He waved one last time and then abruptly vanished. Hedwig would continue to stay here, she would be comfortable Albus promised.

Ron turned to Hermione. "So, what exactly happened earlier?" The girl glanced at Dumbledore and said "The way Harry looks right now is similar to Salazar Slytherin."

Ron looked from Hermione, to the professor and back again.

"_WHAT_?!"

Hermione showed him a painting after they had left Dumbledore's office. It was close to the dungeons, Slytherins territory and home. Ron had stood there mouth wide open and he muttered. "B-but why does Harry look so bloody much like him? The spell changed him so little..."

Hermione had fallen silent; even she had no answer this time.

"I... don't know. I just don't." she said.

With only a few adjustments their friend turned out to look just like a younger twin of the great Salazar Slytherin… how was that possible?

It was freaking them both out. (XD)

With Harry.

He appeared in Dumbledore's office 24 years back, which really looked quite the same. Harry turned around where he knew Dumbledore's phoenix would be. "Hey Fawkes" he whispered, loud enough for the Phoenix to hear.

Off course the magical bird didn't recognize him at all, so he stayed put, after a good minute or two of observing him, Fawkes made up his mind and flew over to his shoulder. Harry patted him softly.

"Hadrian Adams?" He turned so quickly he could've fallen down; the Phoenix set his claws into his shoulder giving him the warning about not doing that again. It made him hiss slightly in pain but his attention was somewhere else for the moment, because there stood a 24 year younger version of Dumbledore, he was holding the letter his professor had given him.

It seemed that he didn't notice the letter fell away from him, nor had he noticed the professor coming in and reading it. "Y-yes Professor?" Albus smiled. "I am now informed of your coming" Harry nodded. "It's good to see Fawkes made a friend, I take it you already know each other in the Future?" Harry nodded again, keeping things simple.

"Good, well dinner is about to start. Just wait outside of the Great Hall with the others until I give you your signal and we will get you sorted"

Harry nodded. "Yes Professor and please call me Harry"

Dumbledore gestured to the door, "After you"

"Thank you sir" he said, before slowly making their way to the Great Hall.

Later:

When he stood behind the closed doors of the Great Hall, he felt nervous, very _very_ nervous. His parents were in there and Peter the traitor_. And_ Snape, ugh this is going to be so hard. 'I hope I can keep myself from killing him' He touched his scar that was hidden under the headband; at least now he wouldn't feel the pain... right?

After the Sorting of the first years, some students had already taken their fork and knife in hand, expecting to eat.

"Normally we would start the banquet now, but this evening there is a slight change. We have a student who will be joining our sixth year, Hadrian Adams" Dumbledore announced.

All the students turned towards the entrance. Out came a boy. His robes swayed powerfully behind him and he had a powerful step. Unlike the first years before him. He didn't look at his surroundings, but walked straight forward, until he stood next to the hat.

Professor McGonagall gave him a slight nod and placed the hat on top of his head after he had sat down.

Harry felt hundreds of eyes on him. But this time not because he was Harry Potter, he was an exchange student, it happened rarely. The hat started talking to him: "You're a very interesting case my boy, very much Slytherin, but also much of Gryffindor. Very, very interesting indeed."

Harry grinned and started talking back to the hat, slightly aware that students were watching every movement of his lips.

"You can do many things in both houses but which one will it be?"

"I'm here for a reason" Harry informed the hat "Slytherin would be the obvious choice, pick Gryffindor that would be a challenge I'm willing to take"

"Are you sure? Slytherin is made to your hand!" "I know, that's why I don't want to be put there, besides I can take care of things much better in Gryffindor" "Well you have courage I must say.. It's particular for one to fit in two houses"

Harry chuckled.

"Yes, I am aware of that part, but please before the others think we're taking too long... They might think I'm not magical at all. Put me in Gryffindor, and leave the rest to me" Harry said. Suddenly feeling very much a Slytherin.

"Very well, good luck then... Harry Potter"

"_GRYFFINDOR_!"

"We'll talk again sometime" Harry said before taking of the hat.

_Showtime_

The hall gasped when they saw his face, it was furious, his fist clenched and unclenched so hard his fingernails could've drawn blood. It was clearly visible he wasn't glad to be in that house, strange; normally it was Slytherin being the black sheep not Gryffindor.

From their table Severus and Lucius curiously looked his way, the moment he was automatically changed in the colours of his new house, he looked even more outraged.

"Lucius..." he murmured amused. "Hm?" "Don't you think that that new guy looks familiar?" a girl aside from him said. Not waiting for his answer she muttered to herself "Yes, off course he looks familiar, and with that attitude... yes, exactly like him" the girl continued.

"Exactly like whom?" both boys asked.

"I'll show it to you two later..." Narcissa said absentmindedly and focused her attention on the Gryffindor table. The others intrigued followed her example.

After 'Hadrian' had sat down ungratefully at the Gryffindor table he refused to eat as part of his act. "Me eating at a Gryffindor table, ridiculous" he muttered. From his place he could glace at the Slytherin house table. Snape was deep in conversation with a blond boy. 'Wait a minute…' he thought.

Oh, damn…

_'Oh damn_!' he had completely forgotten about Malfoy. Great_, just great_. Now he had to befriend him too, to get to Snape? The girl next to Lucius seemed to be explaining something to them. She strongly reminded Harry of Malfoy's mother... _O boy_...this is not a good start.

When the Gryffindors realised this new student wasn't going to start a conversation with them, most returned their attention to dinner, but a certain group of 16 year olds had their eyes on him and closed in.

Snape looked up just as the Marauders were making their way over to the new kid.

"He'll refuse" Narcissa said. Both boys raised their eyebrows. "How would you know?" they chorused. "Just by the looks on his face you can tell, he won't even eat at their table. And do you know why? Because it's Gryffindor"

"You're saying that he's Slytherin?" Lucius asked

"Exactly" anyone close enough looked at her, and each other.

That started the discussion around Hadrian Adams.

"But why would he be in Gryffindor then?"

"Maybe he gave the hat a hard time and he was put there as payback"

"Like what Black did?"

"Hm, no he chose that for himself"

"True his parents wanted him to be in Slytherin, he argued with the hat and was sent to Gryffindor"

"So, he could be in the same situation only the other way around?"

"Like how? He went to Gryffindor against his will?"

"Indeed, that could just be it" Lucius said.

Narcissa nodded, and then kissed Lucius on the cheek. "You should start focusing on things too though or else you'll never be a worthy Slytherin" she said, after all she had noticed from the start. They fell silent and looked back to the Gryffindor table.

What would happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The Marauders surrounded him, he knew but Harry refused to look up. "Ehm Hadrian right?" Harry looked up glaring at Peter tough it was James who had spoken. "Hadrian Adams? My name is James Potter a sixth year as well; these are my friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew"

Harry shook Sirius hand politely and backed off.

Much to the confusion of not only the Marauders, but everyone else who was observing the exchange.

"He must have known Black's family is Slytherin, there's no other way" Narcissa said.. Snape and Lucius looked on, now showing interested as well.

"Are you by change related to Christopher Adams?" James asked. (Made up Quidditch Star)

"No"

Well that was one great first word Harry. He almost felt guilty treating them like that.

James looked as if he wanted to start a fight not taken kindly to the rude response; Remus rolled his eyes and told the group they should leave him alone, since that's what he clearly wished for.

"Told you so" Narcissa said. "Well if he's really Slytherin were in for some luck" Another boy said. "Hm?" Lucius looked at him. "I mean, he turned them down a notch, so no more late night pranks right?" "True" the girl next to him said.

"I wonder about him" "Yeah" the others nodded and soon the wild theories spread across the whole table, (silently ofcourse, one wouldn't want to think Slytherins would gossip?) The new student Hadrian Adams was hot news.

It seemed dinner had taken hours to finish, Harry had never felt so out of place before, he just wanted to leave the table and rethink his strategy.

When dinner came to an end he was the firsts to leave.

As he walked, the entire Slytherin house watched him leave, out of the corners of their eyes off course, the wouldn't be caught staring. No Gryffindor, made an effort to explain him where his dorm was. But Harry didn't notice any of these things. He was focused on leaving.

He didn't get further than the doors though, after going out, his attention was suddenly grabbed by a pull, seemingly to come from his heart. Feeling he had no choice but to follow, he surrendered him self.

He went down the stairs, took a left turn, then a right and a right again.

Harry stopped surprised; he was standing in front of a painting, of who seemed to be… Salazar Slytherin. Harry cocked his head, why in the world was he standing here of all places. And why now?

Salazar was probably thinking the same as he didn't wait long before asking "_What do you want_?" in Parsletongue.

Harry looked the painted Slytherin right in the eye as he answered "_What do you care_?"

Suprising him; even though he didn't show it. Crossing his arms in what seemed to be annoyance Salazar spoke again; "_Ha! The last one who came down here and spoke my tongue was Thomas Riddle, I must say boy, you sparked my interest_"

Harry smirked "_Your heir_?"

Salazar narrowed his eyes. "_What makes you think that-."_

Harry interfered. "_I know because I am_" It took Salazar less than a second to step out of the painting.

Harry was to shocked to move. 'What the Hell?! I didn't know this?!' he thought franticly. 'Why the hell did no one make the time to tell me that they could also step out of the paintings other than just move through them?!'

Harry kept eye contact with the taller man, his eyes not showing what he was truly feeling. Salazar reached out to him, his hand brushed a few stray hairs away from his face. "_I can see you have some of my features, and other than speaking my tongue what else can you do_?"

'Was the man really interested in him, or was he just mocking me?' Harry thought.

Harry decided to put his cards on the table, a risky move he knew. "_I survived the curse of death; Avada Kadavra_" all the while looking him in the eyes. Salazar raised an eyebrow at him,

"_Can you prove it_?"

He nodded in Salazar's hand which was still holding his cheek. It was then that the older man noticed his emerald coloured headband. His hand moved from his cheek to his for head. "" _Is this where you're hiding it_? Harry didn't answer, but his eyes told the Founder more than enough.

Before he knew it, his headband was whisked away and Salazar was trailing his cursed scar with his index finger. "_I see, I'm glad to know my descendants are still growing strong, but I sense another in your blood_" Salazar slowly put on Harry's headband again, waiting for an explanation.

Harry mentally sighed, preparing himself for a possible outburst from the Slytherin.

"_True_" he said "_The other would be, Godric Gryffindor_" to his surprise Salazar stayed calm. "_Even though Thomas is strong in his own right, you were blessed more than he. But that would make sense, Godric and I were the most powerful of the four_" The founders eyes were clouded by old memories.

Harry felt the man should be left alone with his thoughts.

"_I'll excuse myself sir, may we meet again another day_" he dipped his head a bit. Though his chin was raised soon after. Salazar locked eyes with him once more. "_Indeed_" was his only answer, before stepping back into his painting.

Harry gave another respectful bow, and then took his leave.

It was true, during the summer he had his bloodline checked. The need for a real family consumed him. He may not have exactly found what he was looking for, but he was definitely in for a surprise or two.

Flashback

Harry found out that the Weasley's are the original descendants of Godric Gryffindor, though somewhere in that line a Weasley married a Potter, continuing the line in a second family. Meaning Harry and Ron were far, far away cousins.

It also seemed that his mother had been the first to show magical powers in a long line of squibs reaching back to Slytherin. Harry coming from the original line, and Voldemort from a bastard line; Slytherin's daughter who had fallen in love with a Muggle, a love never returned. Through force she got what she wanted, a love potion took care of that.

Though nothing lasts forever, and a day came that the muggle brook free from her hold, during that time she had gotten pregnant, but he didn't remember anything during the time he was under control of the love potion. And had accused her of lying.

A bastard was born and Slytherin had no choice but to disown his daughter, for love couldn't be forced, she had to realize that. But before she could, she killed herself, not being able to bare the responsibility that came with the truth.

The half-blood was brought to a muggle orphanage, and never looked at again.

In the end, the same thing happened again. A witch bedded a muggle, and the moment he found out the truth, he left her. She bore her child in the same orphanage the bastard child was put a few hundred years earlier. And she died, from a broken heart after her child was brought to the world.

Meaning, Harry who had come from a long line of purebloods, versus Tom Riddle who came from a half-blood line from the start, had purer blood.

Harry's blood was purer than Voldemort's.

That had been quite the shock, more so was the fact that Voldemort wasn't the true heir after all for the line of his daughter had been disowned, meaning Harry, who came from Slytherin's son would be the acknowledged as the real heir in the end.

He left Gringrotts in a daze that day.

End Flashback

Harry had just turned around the corner when Narcissa followed by Lucius and Severus came from the opposite direction. Narcissa was leading them to the same painting Harry had been just seconds earlier.

"Now do you see what I mean?" she said, waving her hand to the wall.

It took the boys less than a second to realize, their classmate had indeed been right. "He really does look like him" Lucius said. "Hadrian that is" Severus nodded, focusing more on the potion the inhabited was working on. Salazar smirked, he already knew the story. He poured the potion in one of the bottles.

"But still" Lucius said "Why would he be in Gryffindor?" Salazar almost dropped the potion he just corked. He didn't know that! Severus noticed, looking slightly relieved the potion didn't drop, it could have exploded. "He's in Gryffindor?" Salazar put the bottle on the table firmly.

Narcissa winced slightly at the sound. Severus who was shaking himself out of his reverie on the potion, focused his thoughts now on what Lucius was going to say.

"Yes sir, but he seems to hate it immensely, I beg your pardon sir, but have you already met him?" Narcissa looked from him to the painting and waited.

Salazar looked amused "Yes I have actually, he just left"

The three were taken aback by this answer. "Sir, we don't believe he's a true Gryffindor, can you tell us, if he's Slytherin?" Narcissa asked, really wanting to know the answer. "Such a question" Salazar said "I cannot answer, you will have to find out yourselves"

She looked satisfied with the answer given to her, she gave her thanks and said goodbye, the three bowed and made their way back to the common room, ready to discuss this new piece of information. Hadrian Adams had met Salazar Slytherins painting! If that wasn't a hint...

Again the subject of Hadrian being a Slytherin rather than a Gryffindor was brought up.

They would have to wait with their conclusion though; there was still a lot of information to gather…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

In the Gryffindor Tower

4 students were discussing in their room, the subject was their new roommate location currently unknown. Just as they were getting to the part of how to prank this student. The door to their room opened revealing the planned victim of their plans.

The silence didn't last long.

"Why did you ignore us at dinner, and why do you despise Gryffindor so much?" Remus asked. Harry raised his eyebrow and moved to his side of the room. "I have my reasons, and I do not despise Gryffindor" he opened his trunk and sorted through his things.

"What reasons?" James asked.

"That would be none of your business Potter" Harry put a warning tone in his voice, best to keep them from digging too much he thought.

Harry picked up a book and after closing his trunk he went to sit on his bed cross-legged. Looking up he noticed he was surrounded; to his right were James and Remus sat on the floor, at his beds end stood Sirius and sat furthest away from him on his left was Pettigrew.

As if reading his mind Remus suggested: "Hey Peter come and sit with us" before Harry knew what he was doing he spat out "I don't want that rat anywhere near me!" the boys looked at him astonished by such an seemingly unnecessary act. James had one look through the room and all of them joined together at Harry's bed.

"Hadrian, what makes you say such a thing?" Remus asked

Harry knew he broke the rule of don'ts, he groaned and let himself fall back onto his bed, instantly stuck in bad memories. Peter was responsible for the death of his parents; he was a traitor, a fake friend, a bad guy. He had Sirius sent to Azkaban by faking his death, he served the darks side, he served Voldemort, he let them suffer…

It was too much for Harry he shot up and leapt to the door. But they were faster Remus blocked the door, James had his legs and Sirius stood in front of him, their eyes locked. Harry felt himself break down.

'Those eyes, Sirius…'

Harry collapsed and Sirius caught him. "What happened?" James asked. Sirius held on to the boy and looked down at him confused "I don't know.." a chill ran over his spine, 'What just happened?' he asked himself.

Together they moved their collapsed roommate to his bed. Peter voiced the question that was on everyone's mind. "You think he knows something?" Remus shook his head saying "It was probably just coincidence, but our monthly "trips" will be more difficult with him in our room" Remus frowned. "Do we have to tell him?" Peter asked.

"No" James said "I want an explanation from him first" The boys looked grim and eventually moved to their own beds. Sirius turned over, and could just about make out Hadrian's face in the near darkness; he couldn't name the look he saw but it made him feel very uncomfortable, he shook his head and promptly turned the other way.

Harry was having the same nightmare he had been having for weeks, usually he would have a silencing spell up, but now he was open to the rest of the room having not set up his usual protection. He tossed and turned, sweating and moaning "No.. Sirius ..Sirius!" followed by a much louder agonizing "Nooooo!" His roommates instantly woke up confused about what was going on. Harry shot up in bed, and cried.

James was the first one to move.

"It's ok Ron it's just the same nightmare again.." James exchanged looks with the rest of the room.

"What happened?" James asked.

"He got killed again, and I couldn't save him" He fell back to his mattress silently crying and murmuring time and time again "I failed, I failed" until he fell back asleep.

…

Then it finally stopped. "What just happened?" James asked out loud. "Well, whatever it is its bad stuff" Sirius replied. "Night terrors are for baby's" Peter said. Remus narrowed his eyes. "Don't judge a book by its cover; I thought we had established that" Peter squeaked and apologized promptly.

And with that, all was said, leaving everyone to their own thoughts trying to get some more sleep before morning came.

The next day Harry was out of the Tower before anyone else had woken up. He made his way to the dungeon as he got closer the familiar pull lead him to where he wanted to be. Salazar's painting. He seemed asleep at the moment. Harry shrugged his shoulders and sat down in front of the master piece to meditate. A habit he had picked up on during Occlumency lessons with Snape, it was supposed to clear his mind.

It was 6 A.M. another hour and a half until breakfast would start. Lessons would begin an hour after that; he had plenty of time to kill.

When eventually Salazar woke up he immediately was aware of his look-a-like. He smirked but felt at ease with the boy, he would not visit any paintings and no-one would usually pass this hallway. Even Thomas didn't come down here often; fearing fellow students would be suspicious.

But Hadrian didn't seem to share that opinion. For which Salazar was glad, he wouldn't admit it out loud but he appreciated the company.

"Hadrian" he greeted.

The boy did not respond, after repeating his name in Parsletongue he still did not move. 'How deep is he meditating?' Salazar wondered. He frowned and just as swift as he did the day before he was out of his painting again. It only took 3 steps to get to the boy. "Hadrian" Salazar said looking down on him. Nothing.

Knowing better then to touch a wizard in meditation. He knelt down to one knee. "_Hadrian_" he tried once more in Parsletongue. Harry's eyes didn't open though now he finally responded. "_What is it_?" he asked. "_Care to tell me what your purpose is here this morning_?" As if the boy awoke from a deep sleep, he stretched his body and opened his eyes. Salazar's eyes widened at the large pools of emerald. "I came to find peace" Harry answered "I had to much going on in my head"

Harry sighed. "What time is it?" he asked.

Salazar then realized Hadrian must have been much deeper in thought then he originally expected. "It's 9" 'I'm late!' Harry tried to get up, but his legs had fallen asleep and he fell straight into Salazar. Who helped him up gently "How long were you out?" Salazar asked as he didn't know what time he arrived here.

"6" Harry replied and hissed as the life slowly got back to his legs. "You were out for 3 hours? You must have a lot on your mind then" He said. "More then you know" Harry sighed. "I'm late, I should go" Salazar grabbed Harry's chin. "You should tell me about these things" he narrowed his eyes at the boy. The pools of emerald which were so calm after he woke changed as if a breeze had hit the surface making it move.

Harry realised that playing open card with the Founder really did mean he would have to be open.

"I will"

Salazar released his grip on the boys chin.

He nodded satisfied that he would hear more about this boy, or rather young man.

"Now go"

Harry bowed and hastily left for class.

Salazar frowned as he returned to his painting. Something was off, and he would find out exactly what that was, perhaps he would even travel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

And travel he did, Salazar moved swiftly through landscape and animal paintings trying to avoid those that had people, he had this nagging feeling that there was a lot more to Hadrian then he let on. Though stalking him didn't seem the answer to his questions.

Hadrian was quiet and kept to himself, hardly interacting with other students unless he had to. He noticed that many of them kept an eye on him, Salazar could almost feel the curiosity that followed the boy everywhere he went.

It made Harry uncomfortable but he knew better then to act on it. He was too busy planning how to approach Severus best. Especially now that he had decided to be a Gryffindor, and being very much aware of the fact that Gryffindors were not his favourite kind of people. Hadrian wondered if had made it unnecessarily hard for himself. But that just seemed the way it had always had been for him.

He at least managed not to get detention.. since it was his first day, he went by the usual I got lost. After a warning from the professor and some points taken of Gryffindor for not helping out their newest member, Harry sat down uncomfortably, knowing this action would not make him any friends.

It made the day very stressful, and when it was finally over he had a massive headache. He was last to leave the Potions dungeon and made sure no one was looking as he darted into another hallway that would take him to Salazars painting.

He found the Founder reading whilst a potion was bubbling away in the background. He raised up his had having heard the nearing footsteps. "Hadrian" he greeted and closed the book with a snap.

Giving a small nod he responded "Salazar" then frowning at the cauldron in the background once more he asked "What you got cooking?" the Slytherin frowned at the question, but smirked and went to pour him a vial. "It's something for the headache you undoubtedly have" he corked it, out of habit and then chucked it to the Gryffindor who caught the vial and didn't waist a second in downing the disgusting flavoured drink.

His disgusted look was soon replaced by a sigh of relief.

"Better?" Harry nodded "Much, thank you"

"Very well, now talk"

Harry raised his eyebrow at the man, thinking the wizard wasn't going to be asking this particular question straight away. Then shook his head thinking never mind I should've known.

He took a deep breath and decided to begin his story with a question.

"You know how Thomas turned out to be right?"

The question surprised and confused Salazar.

"Yes" he answered, short to the point, and now even more curious about what he could possibly be hearing from this young wizard. Harry decided that was not enough and continued with a further question "Are you proud?"

Salazar narrowed his eyes, and thought that since he was asking the boy to be honest with him he should return that. "Back in my time I probably would have been, thing were different then and I felt that what I said was the right thing. But having been in this painting has shown me how the world has developed and that if I had had my way the wizarding world would probably not exist at all. I know now that Halfbloods can be just as powerful as a Pureblood and even some Muggleborn students have shown exceptional talent in this school"

Harry secretly felt glad that the wizard had been able to see and change his opinion of the matter. Though there was still one more thing he needed to know.

"How do you feel about Thomas justifying his actions by saying it is in your name?"

Salazar flinched, and Harry wondered if he had been too bold in asking this particular question.

The Founder frowned and instead of answering him he asked one himself. Harry shivered hearing Salazars dark voice "What is your purpose Hadrian?" His face suddenly took on a much older look. "My ultimate purpose is to rid the world of his presence" Harry told him truthfully.

"It seems you have hate for him" Salazar stated.

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Hate does not cover the feelings I have for him" his mind and body filled him with memories and feelings so strong his headache had returned with a vengeance. He held a hand to his head, and gasped in surprise when he felt another, much cooler hand join in.

Harry looked up into Salazars eyes, confused as to how he had missed the Founder getting out of the painting. "It's personal" he stated. Harry nodded slightly. "Very" he agreed.

Salazar decided not to push the boy, seeing how his potion had been cancelled out, renewing the boy's agony. "I have to sit and clear my head" he mumbled to the wizard and Salazar guided him to the floor.

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Salazar stood up knowing the boy had withdrawn himself to his mind to sort himself out.

He couldn't imagine what Thomas had done to this child.

He was disturbed in his thoughts by footsteps coming their way, Salazar immediately returned to his painting and turned back to his potion, pouring and corking more vials. Knowing Hadrian would need them.

A surprised gasp echoed through the hallway.

Salazar pretended not to hear.

The person quickly ran up to Hadrian and shook his shoulders. "Are you alright?" a girls voice asked, of course there was no response, to which the girl shook him some more. "Hey, are you asleep? Wake up" By now she was shaking him so hard Salazar heard the movement.

"Release him"

She gasped and turned to the painting. "I meant no harm" she told him and looked back down to the fellow student "What's wrong with him?" she asked the painting worried that something had happened to the Gryffindor whilst in Slytherin territory.

Salazar observed the girl a bit more and realised he had seen her here before, just yesterday to be precise. "Miss Black, if I'm not mistaken?" "It's Narcissa" she answered. "Please sir is he alright?" she continued on. He allowed a small smile on his face, this being the first time he personally saw one of his own showing care for another student that was not in their house.

"He is in meditation" He simply answered and returned to his work.

Narcissa realised that their conversation was over, not sure about what she should do next she decided to stay. Dinner wouldn't be for another hour and her homework had been done. She thought of the reason why she had come here again. But didn't think he would actually be here.

She observed Hadrian closely; there was something very wrong with this boy. She could feel it crawling up her skin. Blaming it first on the temperature in the dungeons she then realised he was actually projecting.

His eyebrows had come together and he seemed to be gritting his teeth.

She could literally feel him.

Deciding this was not normal at all; she took his face into her hands and moved to slap him in the face. Before her hand had even made contact, her wrist was held tightly as if in warning. Hadrian had not moved an inch so who?

Looking up, Narcissa saw it was Salazar, her confusion and questions were immediately pulled away for now she was sure something was very wrong indeed.

Narcissa moved, and Salazar let go returning to his painting knowing the girl would not try and disturb the boy again.

She bit her lip, what would have happened had she made contact?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Narcissa felt uncomfortable, only seconds ago Salazar had returned to his painting a feat that she hadn't known was possible, but that was not why she was feeling this way. The source was the student in front of her, a Gryffindor named Hadrian Adams was meditating in the dungeons, in Slytherin territory.

The boy seemed to be in distress, yet Salazar had stopped her from trying to get him to his senses. She couldn't work out why at first but having given it some thought she realised that a wizard that had withdrawn himself to his thoughts had to come back to the real life on his own, or he might just as well be stuck in his head forever.

So now there she stood, pacing up and down the hall occasionally waiting for Hadrian to come back. She waved her wand to check for the time, dinner was about to start, Lucius might be looking for her. She looked back at the painting only to see Salazar reading.

Her eyes soon found Hadrian, whose face had returned to a more peaceful look compared to the pain he seemed to be in before. Before she knew it a sigh escaped his lips and he opened his eyes, even from where she was standing she could see the big pools of emerald as calm as a lake.

Narcissa was about to ask the boy if he was alright but she caught Salazar silently shaking his head at her. As if he was saying let him have the first word.

And so she waited.

Hadrian rolled his neck, and whilst popping he noticed that someone else had joined them in this hallway. He gave her a lazy smile, and then turned to face Salazar. He looked at the Founder and shrugged before trying to get up but as before his legs had fallen asleep. Narcissa caught him and helped him up. Harry looked her in the eyes, "Thanks" he said.

Narcissa shivered unintentionally. The sound of his voice surprised her.

"What time is it?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"Dinner started about 15 minutes ago" Narcissa told him. Harry nodded. 'Another long one' he thought, this was new, he had learned so much control it surprised him that it took him this long to sort himself out. Perhaps travelling back in time and coming face to face with people he cared about was much more difficult than expected and caused his shields to bend.

Harry wished he had mentioned this to Dumbledore before he left.

Snape's Occlumency lessons had not been the easiest, but Harry had been able to do so much more in his free time, all credit had to go to Hermione though, she seemingly seemed to have re-invented the entire process so that Harry was able to understand it better and was able to apply it to his needs.

Narcissa had been patiently waiting for the boy to say something else, which he eventually did.

"We should go to the Great Hall" Harry suggested. And took her by the arm and sort of swept her away. Leaving Salazar behind without so much as a farewell.

The Slytherin knew though that Hadrian knew exactly what he was doing. And that he would be back another time. Alone.

Narcissa however was trying very hard not to have her surprise show on her face, instead she did what she thought best. She let Hadrian guide her to the Great Hall which he did quite wonderfully so, very surprising for someone who had only been at Hogwarts since yesterday…

They stopped a little way away from the entrance. This gave Narcissa the opportunity to ask questions. "What were you doing in the dungeons?" was the first thing she wanted to know. Harry smiled politely "I am allowed to walk through the school aren't I?" he answered. Narcissa flushed slightly "Yes off course! But the dungeons are…" she trailed of not sure how to continue.

"The dungeons are Slytherin territory, I know" Harry said trying to help the blonde out. Narcissa decided to go with the usual Slytherin response. "We don't approve of Gryffindor's in the dungeons especially the ones wondering around by themselves" she felt she sounded malicious enough to get a point.

To her surprise Hadrian smiled.

"I assure you Miss Black, I am capable of looking after myself quite well" she realised that they hadn't been introduced yet, he seemed to realise the same. "Forgive me, my name is Hadrian Adams" he held out his hand to her which she shook "Narcissa" she answered curtly.

Hadrian let go of her hand and gave her a slight bow, "After you"

Narcissa did just that.

They went their separate ways to have dinner. Only a few noticed that the two seemed to have come in together. "_What the hell were you doing with that Gryffindor?!"_ Lucius hissed at her when she came to sit down at their table. Narcissa was quick to reply "Showing him around off course, prefect's duty" seeing no reason for him to get upset or heaven forbid jealous and her face told him that much.

Lucius gave her a curt nod and proceeded with his dinner. Severus gave the couple a curious look and his eyes searched out said Gryffindor.

Harry soon realised there was no space for him at the Gryffindor table, or the other two houses, though he spotted a spot across from Narcissa.

'Slytherin it is then' Harry thought with a shrug and walked over.

The hall seemed to quiet down with every step he took, as the students realised there was nowhere else for him to sit. When Harry got to their table, the Hall had gone quiet as if holding its breath.

"Narcissa, would you mind me sitting down?" He asked the girl with a sheepish smile.

The girl looked at him surprised.

"Have a seat" she told him.

Which Harry did with a grateful smile, he was starving!

Slowly the chatter started up again, and the Hall continued as before, Gryffindor students, especially the older years felt ridiculed. How dare this Gryffindor sit down at Slytherins table! Though they were alone in their thoughts as both Hufflepuf and Ravenclaw houses seemed to feel that the house rivalry between them was ridiculous anyway.

The Slytherin table continued their dinner in silence all the while keeping a close eye on the 'intruder'. Harry helped himself to his food and quietly ate. He also observed the students around him. Narcissa was across him with Lucius by her side. Severus was sat next to the Malfoy heir. Harry's neighbours where unfamiliar to him. But perhaps if he knew their names he would recognize them.

The Slytherins seemed to have relaxed more after a while, as the 'intruder' for now at least looked harmless. Narcissa eventually decided to introduce him to her friends. "Hadrian this is my betrothed Lucius Malfoy and our friend Severus Snape" both boys shook his hand firmly.

Hadrian then proceeded to make small talk and soon got into an entertaining debate with Lucius which they both enjoyed. He quickly made friends with Lucius surprisingly having quite a few things in common. Though Snape, he noticed was more a silent observer. He hadn't said a word to either of them. But Harry knew the professor kept to himself anyway, and decided not to take it too hard.

Eventually the Slytherins got comfortable and even started to join their debate.

That night would be the most social dinner ever seen at the Slytherin table.

And while the rest of the Great Hall continued to look at them in astonishment, it suddenly fell silent. Harry too noticed and turned to look in the direction everyone else seemed to be looking and gulped. The bloody baron was floating right behind him.

Harry promptly stood up and bowed respectfully to the ghost. The baron observed him with mild interest and then gave him a smaller bow in return before floating away from the table with a slight smile. Harry suspected he would see the ghost again.

Every single teacher and student had their eyes fixated on him.

Harry returned to his seat and seeing the looks on the faces of his fellow students he asked "Did I do something wrong?" not knowing how to answer most turned away to whisper amongst themselves. Narcissa took it upon her to explain.

"That was Slytherin's house ghost, more commonly known as the Bloody Baron. Probably the most intimidating of all ghost that wander Hogwarts" she explained. Harry pretended to frown. "I still don't see what the fuss is about" he told her truthfully.

They slowly drew back to their old debate, until they got interrupted once more, this time the teachers were handing out the official timetables of this year. Today's having been a one of.

Harry received his also and turned it over.

His eyebrows rose up surprise and he muttered "Bloody Hell"

He read it again. "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Narcissa asked wondering what it said on his.

"Well according to this, I have all my classes with you instead of Gryffindor" Harry told them.

"That is… unexpected" Lucius said.

"Its fine I prefer to have classes with you" Harry admitted but couldn't help to sneak a peek at Dumbledore, who in turn gave him a wink. Harry shook his head at the meddling wizard. Though he appreciated the gesture as it would ensure that he would spend a lot of his time with the Slytherins or Severus Snape to be more precise.

'Yes' Harry thought 'This will work' and smiled at his new friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. ~ Special thanks to Strix Nebulosa for your wonderful review! ~

It was now a week later, classes had been going well and the Slytherins were treating him as one of their own. Harry had spent most of his lessons sitting next to Severus because Lucius and Narcissa were always together which left him on his own anyway.

Potions was a complete disaster; Harry had apologized and admitted that this was his least favourite subject. Severus didn't seem to mind (probably used to students that didn't seem to know what they were doing) and guided Harry through all the steps again and explained it to him much clearer than the actual teacher had.

"Wow Severus I believe you will make an excellent Professor!" Harry exclaimed to which the young Snape's blush had nearly gone unnoticed. "Really!" Harry continued "I'm sure of it! Maybe you'll teach at Hogwarts one day!" Severus observed the Gryffindor and sensing only honesty he carefully answered "I prefer Defense"

Harry made a face.

"But Severus you've got such talent! It's understandable that you have other subjects that take your interest, but I truly believe you will turn out to be a great Potions master one day!" he told the young man. "Thanks Hadrian" he answered curtly his voice neutral.

"Sure…so how are you supposed to mix these two ingredients together again professor Snape?" Harry asked, Severus raised his eyebrows at the title, but soon narrowed them into a powerful glare. "Adams! We've gone over this a hundred times already! When will you learn?!" he nearly hissed.

Harry rose up his hands in defence. "I'm sorry Severus… I told you I am pretty much useless when it comes to Potions" Snape continued to stare him down. "You know what?" he suddenly said. "What?" Harry asked. "When I do become a professor I better get brighter students then you"

Harry pulled a face to show he was hurt.

Severus smirked and closed their books and emptied their cauldron with a flick of his wand. "Let's call it a day" Harry nodded relieved. "Great we've been at it so long I can't see straight anymore" he said rubbing his eyes and then his head where he felt another headache coming up. "Ugh stupid headaches…" he mumbled.

Suddenly he felt other hands on his temples, his eyes opened and his hands dropped down in surprise. "Where does it hurt?" Severus asked. "Pressure on the sides and a nagging one at the front" he answered.

They were alone in the classroom as Harry had taken a lot of patience to work with, Severus knew the boy had been on pain relief potions all week, and rather than administrating him yet another one he decided to go with a different approach that didn't require magic; massage.

Severus worked away the pain to an acceptable level, Harry sighed. "Cheers Severus, that helped" The other student stepped back a bit and nodded. Harry tipped his head to the now empty cauldron and opened his book once more. "1 more time, from the beginning?" he asked.

The 'Professor' smirked. "Sure" he said.

And so they began anew and continued to work right up to curfew, they bade each other good night and Harry made his way up the stairs. Severus kept an eye on him until he disappeared from sight and shook his head. Hadrian must've been the worst case he had ever had to deal with. Surely that also had to do with his Professor's skill? Snape returned to his dorms cursing useless teachers, and vowing he would make a better one.

Harry had just reached the main Hallway when he bumped into the "Happy Couple" as he had dubbed them.

Narcissa and Lucius raised their eyebrows in surprise. "Have you only just finished?" the girl asked. Harry rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "I keep trying to tell people that Potions don't work for me, Severus is doing a great job though, the last one was Acceptable, that's much better than Useless" he smiled, because he worked hard and because it had been worth it.

Snape wasn't much of a talker he was more of a Do-er. He let his actions speak for him.

Harry found it quite hard to read his Professor even at this age, but he had at least managed to get a sentence out of the boy that was longer than 3 words.

Lucius gave him a nod. "Knowledge; is the key to power" to which Narcissa only elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't mind him" she said. "I have to finish my round, I'll be back in a minute" and so left the boys on their own.

The Malfoy heir shook his head and opened his mouth as if to strike up a conversation.

Harry was quick to cut him off before you could.

"Lucius, if it's alright with you I'd like to turn in for the night" Harry said warily, the hours of Potion brewing had taken its toll. The Malfoy smirked at him. "Understandable" he answered and stepped aside. "Good night" Harry told him politely and went, waiving down at Narcissa as he went up the stairs.

Harry closed the door of his dorm and as he looked up there were 4 wands just an inch away from his face. "Potter, Black, Lupin. Pettigrew… Back off!" they did so. Harry walked up to his bed and changed to his pyjamas, pulling the t-shirt over his head Harry noticed that the Marauders had taken their usual seats around his bed, with the exception of Pettigrew who sat much closer to him now.

He knew the full moon was coming up soon and that that would likely be the topic of this "meeting". He shot a worried look at Remus who had gradually become paler en more sickly looking over the last week. James seemed to have been picked to speak for the group and as he opened his mouth. Harry was quick to say; "Just do what you usually do, I won't tell on you guys" they looked at him strangely, Remus cleared his throat and asked; "How much do you know?" "Enough" Harry told them bluntly "You should know that I am not trading information with other parties if that worries you-", "That wasn't the answer to my question!" Remus said louder.

"I repeat; how much do you know?"

Harry raised his hands "Guys I'm tired as hell, please go to bed" and went to turn away from the group, before he knew it Remus had grabbed him by the throat, not in the mood for games, his aggression was an emotion that was not to be played with so soon before the moon was full.

Harry's face was unreadable as he told the others "Go to bed" and after Remus had confirmed with them it was okay, they had withdrawn themselves to their personal spaces. "You better have a good reason for keeping me up Remus, I'm exhausted and by the looks of it, so are you" Remus sighed "Look Hadrian just hear me out" "Don't" that had surprised them both. Harry started again. "I don't want to hear it Moony" he realised too late that he had slipped up, again.

Harry flinched away, as Remus's grip had loosened in surprise.

Sirius had jumped of his bed exclaiming "Aha! This is proof you are hiding something!" he went to intercept Harry and looked him in the eyes. Trying to see who this person was that should not have known this personal nickname. Harry tried to avoid his gaze but Sirius wouldn't have it and grabbed the boy by the chin forcing their eyes to lock together.

Sirius saw a storm of emotions play out; Pain, Grief and… Guilt.

Harry decided that his "Godfather" had seen enough, closed his eyes and collapsed once more.

"Sirius if you keep on doing that we'll never get any information out of him!" James complained. Remus wanted answers but had managed to calm down enough to realise that he wouldn't get them today. Peter had witnessed the entire situation with big eyes, but hadn't bothered to get back up out of bed.

Sirius silently held on to the boy, haunted by the emotional overload that was projected from Hadrian's eyes. Whatever this "student" was hiding, Sirius had a disturbing feeling he didn't want to know.

"I'm sorry Padfoot" James apologized as his friend hadn't responded to his outburst. Sirius shrugged indifferently still deep in thought and as before he moved the smaller boy to his bed. Making sure he was comfortable, Sirius plopped down at his bedside as if to watch over him a bit. Eventually he too went to get some sleep.

Sure enough, just as Hadrian had said; the Marauders went and came no questions asked. They were surprised to see Hadrian welcoming them back and even asking if everything had gone okay. But he would refuse to speak about why he knew certain things. Annoying the Marauders every time they tried.

Then came the day Harry met his mother. He knew by the sound of laughter that the fantastic 4 better known as the Marauders had pulled one of their famous pranks. He trailed off into the courtyard where the redhead, a prefect, had started a shouting match trying to get her fellow housemates to behave.

"Put him down James!" The girl yelled at him, she was red in the face, angry and embarrassed that even as a prefect he wouldn't bother to listen to her. "Quiet Evans, I'm rather enjoying the view" Potter said with a grin and waved his wand revealing the identity of his victim.

"Well I'm not" Harry and the girl said simultaneously though Harry's sounded more enraged.

"Put him down Potter" Harry ordered, knowing that if he used the boy's last name he would know that it meant business, this time however he seemed to not have noticed. Harry was fuming. How could he ever be the son of someone so careless about others?!

He noticed that Severus had lost consciences and Harry wondered how long he had been suffering at the hand of his father. He had enough, and determinedly walked up to his father his eyes ablaze with hate borderline murderous.

The students that had been observing the "entertainment" gasped at their fellow student that seemed to be projecting his feelings to the spectators. Everyone knew Hadrian was a nice kid and wouldn't harm a fly but now they weren't so sure he wasn't capable of doing exactly that.

Harry stopped in front of his father. "Put him down Potter" he said again but was once again ignored. "_Put him down_" Harry hissed, the Parslemouth language surprised James so much that his concentration broke and the spell cancelled. Harry stepped back a few paces to catch his friend and quickly waved his wand to awaken him to see if he was all right.

"H-Hadrian?" he asked, and groaned as if in pain.

"Don't worry, I'm going to finish the bastard" he muttered and looked around for his mum, who he knew he wasn't supposed to know. "Evans we could use your help here" the girl even though she was in shock about what had just occurred rushed towards them without hesitation "It's Lilly" She said. "Right, Lilly can I rely on you to take in to the hospital wing?"

The redhead nodded and with slight hesitation on Severus end, disappeared from the courtyard; where more students had gathered to see the spectacle. Harry turned back around to look at his father. "I don't care who you are, you hurt one of my friends after having repeatedly been warned, you're going down Potter" James had not yet recovered after the revelation that his roommate was able to speak the language of the snakes so his friends had noticed and moved to stand in front of him.

As they stood there Harry couldn't help but feel hurt, why they didn't stand on his. But realising he was in a different place in a different time he could only say; "Step aside, this does not concern you" they refused off course, he should've known…

"Fine be that way" he told them "Expelliarmus!" with one spell he had disarmed them both.

"I'm sorry" he said, pocketing their wands, just in case.

Then he focused on James, his "Father"

"Dad" He whispered, no one could've picked up on that apart from Remus whose senses went beyond that of an ordinary human being. This Harry had momentarily forgotten.

Remus, not quite understanding why Hadrian would recall his father in this moment, focused more intensely as the boy continued to whisper to himself.

"Dad this isn't the way I imagined you to be. I'm disappointed in you and in myself for refusing to believe the stories about you were true. I cannot honestly say I hate you although I will probably not ever forgive you for being careless with other people's feelings"

'Wait a minute… did that mean what he thought it meant?'

"Shit" Sirius jumped not used to Remus swearing at all. "What is it?" he asked the young werewolf. "Nothing" Remus sighed "We've made a terrible mistake…" he trailed off. Leaving Sirius to wonder what his friend was on about.

Harry took his duelling stance, he didn't care about school rules and this particular matter went way beyond any objections anyone could have made. James soon followed in his, feeling that he had no choice in the matter. That and his friends had been disarmed, he stood alone.

The duel lasted about 5 minutes with Hadrian in control, before Hagrid came along, having noticed the commotion all the way down his hut, to put an end to their "Stupid Gryffindor behaviour, you should be ashamed" Harry put down his wand immediately, feeling exactly that. Tears found a way too his eyes. He fought his father!

He **was** ashamed.

The nightmares Harry had about Sirius were terrible enough; would he now start to dream about his father as well? Harry chucked the wands he had captured earlier back to their rightful owners and in their confusion he fled from the scene…

He ran as fast as he could towards the Forbidden Forest.

But someone had chased after him.

He could feel eyes burning a way into his back the feet in sync with his own; he panicked and started to run faster.

As soon as Harry had passed through the trees, the air 'Shifted' and he was pushed into the dirt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Harry fell face first, the air pushed out of his lungs. He tried flipping over to face his 'attacker' but the heavy weight on his back prevented that, so he turned his head as far as he could.

His breath hitched.

"Padfoot" he said "I'm sorry" and cried his heart out.

Sirius changed back to himself as soon as he was sure the boy wouldn't try to run again. The Forbidden Forest was forbidden after all. That aside, he was surprised to hear his Nickname as much as Remus had been. They rarely used them in the presence of 'others' so how was it that he knew?

He assisted the boy in sitting up and patted him on the shoulder awkwardly trying to calm him down.

Harry couldn't help but reach out to his Godfather.

Nearly expecting the other to resist he cried even harder when he was taken into a strong embrace. And everything he had been holding back came out, all the tears, weeks, months' worth of tears he shed on his Godfathers chest.

And when he eventually calmed down, mentally and emotionally exhausted he sleepily mumbled "I don't want you to die Sirius…" The young Black had always known there was something different about his fellow Gryffindor, he had come to realise earlier that whatever it was he didn't want to know, and now, now he just might…

A shiver went down his back, as it usually did when it regarded Hadrian.

Sirius gave himself a mental slap to 'man up' and managed to give the boy a piggy-back ride all the way back to the Gryffindor tower witnessed by many curious students, paintings and ghosts alike.

The Marauder took Hadrian up to his bed and carefully laid him down.

The boy was fast asleep.

With a heavy heart Sirius left the Gryffindor tower to ponder about what had happened.

Harry awoke the next morning and was greeted by a massive headache like no other he had had so far. He felt cold although his skin was warm; fever. But he didn't care; he had classes and a Potions exam he had practised with Severus.

He gathered his books and left leaving the Marauders still asleep.

Harry tried to go to Salazar's painting but he felt so disorientated…

He continued walking down the stairs towards the dungeons, deeper and deeper until he was sure that the Slytherin Common room would be somewhere around here so that he might find a student to perhaps point him in the right direction.

His vision started to blur from time to time and he had stumbled over his feet twice when he dropped his books to the floor and whilst he bend to pick them up he fainted.

The dungeon echoed his fall.

Narcissa looked up to the entrance of their Common Room curiously.

Better to be safe than sorry she got up to check things out.

Everything seemed to be ok and just as she was about to step back in, she spotted a heap in the distance. She narrowed her eyes and approached. When she identified the heap as Hadrian Adams out cold but extremely hot to the touch she gasped in surprise.

She rushed back to get help.

"_Up! Get up now!"_ she hissed to Lucius as she stood beside his bed about to shake him when he didn't respond. "N-Narcissa?" he wondered still half asleep, when he saw her face it woke him up instantly. "What's going on?" he asked and sat up.

She pointed to the door. "It's Hadrian-"

"Hadrian?" Severus asked as a light sleeper he woke up the moment she got in.

Narcissa turned to him and nodded. "Yes, he's out cold in the dungeons not too far away from here" she explained and made her way back out. "Get up!" she told Lucius once more.

Both Severus and Lucius got dressed and left to go after her. They caught up with Narcissa before she reached Hadrian. Severus rushed past her, Hadrian's face was pressed to the dungeon floor, his brow was beaded with sweat and his breathing was heavy. Severus carefully turned him onto his back feeling the heat through his robes.

He shot Lucius a grim look. Which he understood immediately, and without needing to ask he performed the spell that lifted the boy up into the air so that they could take him to the Hospital Wing. Together they went up the stairs to the fourth floor and Madam Pomfrey; the schools Medi-Witch.

She came into the ward seconds after they had come through the door setting of a ward in her private rooms no doubt. It was early, sometime before breakfast what could have happened already? She must have been thinking but seeing 3 Slytherins air lifting a Gryffindor was not what she had been expecting.

"What happened?" she asked them and beckoned them to come further pointing out a bed to which he could go. Firing off the usual spells, she called for several potions from her cupboard and waiting for them to explain.

Narcissa took the lead.

"I was in the Common Room when I heard something, and felt it was safer to check things out. As soon as I realised what it was I went back to get help"

"How long did he spend on that floor?" Madam Pomfry asked and started to administrate the first of 3 potions she had summoned.

"It must have been several minutes" Narcissa said "I went to check almost immediately after having heard the noise"

The Medi-Witch nodded. "He must have woken up like this then" she stated.

The students observed her giving the boy the other two potions and waited for her instructions on what they should do next.

Poppy looked up to them and with a small smile she told them. "Go have your breakfast I will see to him" the Slytherins nodded and left without protest. She smiled and thought 'maybe this silly school rivalry is coming to an end' she had just witnessed Slytherins showing care for a Gryffindor.

Unheard of.

Then again this particular student had broken many barriers in his short stay at Hogwarts. Poppy had never seen the boy but she had heard of him alright. She gave him a worried look after a certain amount of time had passed. 'He should have regained consciousness by now' she thought.

Deciding she did not have to take further measures to wake him up. He was stable and possibly just in need of rest. She nodded to herself and withdrew to her office to write up a file for her new patient.

When Narcissa dragged the boys back to the Hospital Wing later that day, they expected to find Hadrian gone or at least awake. But he wasn't. Hadrian was still lying where they left him that morning. Confused they turned to Madam Pomfrey for answers.

"He needs rest" she told them simply unable to tell them more.

Narcissa and Lucius left to do other things and Severus decided to stay for a while. "You missed the exam" He told the sleeping boy. "You would have passed it too" he shook his head. "He'll probably give you a different potion to do now so all your work was for nothing" he continued and started to turn pages in his book, looking for a likely substitute.

He sat there turning pages and occasionally would make a comment or two regarding a potion. Eventually he to decided to go, that and dinner was about to start. Severus packed his bag gave the Medi-Witch a polite nod and made his way.

Deep in thought, he suddenly walked in to someone who had been in a rush causing them both to fall down. As he looked up to see who it was, Severus paled.

The Marauders.

Potter glared at him from his position on the floor. Neither of his friends made a move to help him up. And so he got up by himself.

Severus quickly followed. Hadrian was out cold, who was going to save him this time?

"Watch where you're going Snape" Potter told him. Lupin stepped forward. "How's Hadrian?" he asked. "As if you care" Severus retorted. "Off course we care!" Black said.

"…" Severus wanted to leave, why couldn't he just answer their question and be done with it. Why did he have to make it more difficult for himself? Why did he have to challenge them? Then again, why wouldn't he? They had pretty much ruined his school life. The Slytherins left him to fend for himself. Evans had tried, but it was Hadrian that had succeeded.

He didn't want to know what could have happened to him that day. That particular prank could have ended a lot worse than it did. And he owed him now, something that he had never experienced before.

Potter drew his wand.

He didn't.

He couldn't.

When Narcissa had woken them up this morning they had dressed so quickly he had left his behind. He had no need for it due to having exams today.

"What are you going to do Potter?" Severus asked strangely calm. Potter grinned; it looked evil. "I'm not finished with you yet, we got interrupted yesterday, I'm thinking a double dose is in order" Severus noted that Black and Lupin didn't look too happy about the situation.

"Alone Potter?" he never counted Pathetic Pettigrew to the group.

"What are you talking about?" Potter asked before catching the expressions on his friend's faces. "What's wrong?" he asked them, his question went unanswered. "Fine I'll do it myself" he flicked his wand and Severus felt himself turned upside down in the air.

He stayed eerily calm, not making a sound; he would not give them the satisfaction anymore.

Potter hated his silence, he wanted Snape to shout and beg in mercy. Since Hadrian got involved Snape had changed. He decided he should break their friendship, so things would be as they were before and more fun. But what could he do?

Suddenly James knew, he could tell him that silly story that Remus and Sirius had told him yesterday; something about Hadrian being his son.

"How about you guys go ahead and see Hadrian, I'll catch up"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other uneasily, shrugged and made their way to the Hospital Wing.

Severus's face had gone red from hanging upside down. He glared at Potter as well as he could.

James smiled at him.

"It's ironic don't you think?" he asked.

"What is?" Severus snapped taking the bait, James smirked.

Remus and Sirius walked up to Hadrian's bed and just as they reached it his eyes snapped open and he shot up. "Where's dad?" he asked them, not caring about giving away information. Remus answered "He's with Severus just down the hall" Harry slid out of bed, stood up and almost fell down straight away. The Marauders grabbed an arm each and helped him stand.

"Take me, show me where they are" Harry asked.

Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen, and so without wasting time they swept him away. He could hear voices in the distance.

"What's ironic Potter?" Severus snapped when Potter took his time to answer. "The fact that we hate each other and you and Hadrian don't" James said. "No I don't, what's your point?" Severus asked through gritted teeth, his head was pounding, he felt nauseous and he was done playing games.

Potter smiled that weird smile again.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you're best friends with my future son"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you're best friends with my future son"

Severus felt as if he had been hit in his stomach.

"Your… son? Have you gone mad Potter?" 'Hadrian could never be his son' he thought feverishly. Potter was rambling he decided.

"You don't believe me? Why don't you spin around until you do" James said and waved his wand around in continuous loops.

But Severus wasn't paying attention to him anymore. 'Hadrian can't be his son he's nothing like Potter, he's just making this up to break you Snape' he told himself.

Finally he could see them! Harry was too much out of it, his fever had returned even stronger than before, he couldn't think properly as he spoke.

"Dad put him down!"

Severus snapped out of his thoughts and James looked shocked. Remus and Sirius wore grim faces, they had their suspicions but this was not how they had imagined them to come to light.

The Slytherin was horrified, though his face was blank of emotion.

'It's true!' he was shouting to himself. 'It's true!'

Hadrian shook himself loose and shakily stepped forward a few paces.

"Put him down Dad" He was angry and he was projecting it. Obeying, James cancelled the spell and let Snape down carefully. Not wanting to set his 'son' off.

Harry knelt down by Severus's side. "Are you alright?" he asked his friend. Severus didn't know how he should respond. He wanted to say yes but Hadrian was a Potter! He felt betrayed and his face mirrored that feeling.

"Shut up Potter!" Severus snapped and scrambled to his feet, he stormed of missing Harry's devastated expression.

'That's it, it's all over now…' he turned to James. "Are you happy now?" he asked him, Harry was tired and in pain. "I hate you" he muttered loud enough for them to hear. Then he lost conscious and collapsed sideways onto the floor.

Sirius was quick to pick him up and Remus made his way over to his friend. "Satisfied James? Are you proud of what you just did?" he asked him and the Potter heir couldn't meet his eyes.

Hadrian was in the Hospital Wing for 2 weeks after that event, recovering from some sort of virus that he had caught. Severus hadn't visited nor any of the other Slytherins he had befriended, with one exception; Narcissa Black. She would stop by every now and again dropping of homework and have a little chat to try and cheer him up a bit.

Harry had been staring at the ceiling counting random bricks; he hadn't spoken since the 'incident' "Hadrian" someone said softly. Narcissa observed that he looked fine but she knew better. "Put down that glamour Hadrian" he did so. In reality he looked like shit. You could tell he had been crying for hours, he was pale and looked as if he hadn't had a lot of sleep in a while.

"Oh Hadrian" she said miserably and bent over to give the boy a hug and he cried. They were in that position for ages, until Harry had become too tired to cry and fell asleep.

"I wish you would talk to me" She told him "I suppose your waiting for Severus to come first" she smiled sadly "You should know his condition isn't much better than yours, though you definitely look much worse, hell even Potter looks like shit" she sighed "Get well soon Hadrian" she told him and left.

The person in the shadows went unnoticed by her as she walked right past him looking determined.

Maybe he had overreacted.

Maybe he had been wrong.

Hadrian was nothing like Potter, how could he have ever thought they were the same? He approached him silently. With a pang he noticed how bad his friend looked.

"Does that mean you truly care?" Severus whispered.

He returned to his dorm.

Another week went by before Harry was released; he reassured Madam Pomfrey he would return to her care if he should feel worse again. He was better. He had to be. He walked to class his first one in 3 weeks and already he was late. He took a deep breath and knocked opening the door soon after.

"Sorry I'm late Professor, I was just released" he said. McGonagall smiled. "Take a seat Mr. Adams, you have a lot of catching up to do" Harry nodded "Yes Professor" he sat down next to Severus but didn't dare look at him or anyone else for that matter.

The Slytherins were silent throughout the lesson and would occasionally sneak a look at their 'intruder' and mutually decided an intervention was needed. A note was passed on to McGonagall who nodded in understanding and when class came to an end she was first to leave, closing the door behind her.

A couple of Slytherins that had been at the back of the classroom had gotten up to block the door. Harry found himself surrounded. Before they could even say anything he felt compelled to apologize. "I'm sorry I disappointed you" he muttered.

"Is Potter really your Dad? How is that even possible?" Harry glared at the boy. "No, we're related distantly but calling him Dad was a slip-up, I was running a high fever. Luckily I didn't call him Mum I would have him haunting me forever had I said that" some chuckled, others laughed quietly behind their hands and some that knew him better observed him with a worried look.

He had been in the Hospital Wing for a long time.

After the air had been cleared they caught up a bit before heading to their next class they shared with the Gryffindors.

"How are you related to Potter? Does he know?" a girl asked him.

"Probably not, like I said he's a distant relative I'm not sure you can still call it family. I doubt he knows, not many go through their family tree, don't think we would be on there to be honest" he told them. He never expected these lies to come out as smoothly as they did.

As usual he took his seat next to Severus ignoring the Gryffindors who ignored him in return. They were yet to exchange words. Harry quietly penned a note and slipped it to his neighbour when the teacher was looking the other way.

"**I'm sorry" **it read

"**For what?"**

"**Not being there for you, were friends. If Black and Lupin hadn't been there who know what Potter would have done"**

"**I've dealt with them before you came around I will deal with them after you have gone"**

"**Severus don't let them ruin you"**

"**I'm used to it"**

Harry crumpled up the note in anger but smiled politely when the Professor shot them a suspicious look.

Across the room the Marauders had been observing their roommate who seemed to be okay.

"When are you going to apologise Prongs?" Remus whispered. "Tonight" he answered and bent back to his book pretending that he was reading as the Professor was passing their desk.

After class Harry was stopped by Lucius. 'He makes a better friend then enemy' he thought amused. The Malfoy heir asked to speak with him in private. Harry frowned but followed the blond without complaint.

Narcissa grabbed Severus by the arm and they went the opposite direction. They looked at each other silently their eyes committed to a silent conversation only they could understand.

Lucius took him into the dungeons a couple of floors down from where they had been, they walked through a corridor Harry hadn't noticed before and into a room he was sure he'd never been.

Harry frowned again, something wasn't right.

Silver-grey eyes connected with his emerald ones. "Hadrian what I am about to tell you must under no circumstances leave this room" he told him seriously. "I need you to swear your silence of this matter" It took Harry a split second to raise his hand to his heart and say "Slytherin's honor" suspecting where this conversation was heading.

Lucius hesitation nearly went unnoticed.

"Do you know who the Dark Lord is?"

"Off course" he managed to say neutrally.

"Our fathers that is to say mine, Narcissa's and Severus's amongst others of our house are involved in his cause. And one day soon we will follow their footsteps and serve our time. I mentioned you to my father who has passed on my message-"

"Lucius"

Harry chose his next words carefully.

"I hope you are not getting that mark whilst you are going to this school"

"What-"

"You would be a fool; Dumbledore will smell the darkness coming from you not to mention the fact of how you will handle being called during classes?"

"How-"

"I just wanted to make sure you know what you're getting yourselves into"

Harry turned to leave.

"He's interested in you and has asked for your presence"

A shiver went down his back, 'not this, please not this…' but he knew that to have that relationship with Severus that had made him travel time wouldn't be worth nothing if he stopped here. It wouldn't mean anything. 'I promised myself to be a true friend'.

Harry took a deep breath and turned back to face Lucius his face blank.

"How will you leave the school?"

Whatever Lucius had been expecting, it wasn't that. His answer took him slightly to long.

"My father will collect us; we are to go to a wedding I'm allowed to bring friends"

Harry nodded. "Why not bring Narcissa to this… wedding?"

Lucius raised his perfect eyebrow at him.

"Right…, if it pleases you I shall join you to pay my respects to the Dark Lord but I will not, _cannot_ join. Don't forget I am still in a room full of Gryffindors" Harry said darkly. Happy that he was going home before graduating and would have nothing to worry about, 'one meeting, it's only a meeting…' he told himself.

"Understandable, you would bring the rest of us in danger of getting caught" Lucius reasoned. "I will let you know the details when they come through" Harry gave a sharp nod. 'It's only a meeting…' he told himself again.

They left the room behind and whilst walking back they caught up with what had happened in the past 3 weeks. Suddenly Harry remembered what had brought him to the dungeons in the first place all that time ago.

"Lucius I have to apologise to Salazar" he told the blond. For a moment he looked confused and then realised "The painting? It's just down the hall to the right" Harry smirked "I know, care to join me?" Lucius motioned for him to lead the way carrying a similar smirk.

As soon as he was in Salazar's line of vision the Founder demanded to know where he had been. In English off course assuming Hadrians companion was not aware of his gift. "I have been in the Hospital Wing and only got released this morning"

Salazar looked at him thoughtfully. "Yes, you do look like hell. Are you quite sure you should be up?" he asked. "I might have convinced Madam Pomfrey to let me go, but I feel fine I assure you" he looked to his right. "Salazar if I may, I would like to introduce you to Lucius Malfoy"

"We've met" he responded curtly. Lucius nodded.

Harry was surprised but didn't show it, now that he thought of it Narcissa had found him here once. Why was he still under the impression that it was only him that came here?

"Very well, I just wanted to show my face, I have a lot of catching up to do 3 weeks to be more precise. With your permission I will leave you now to come back another time?" Salazar nodded. Both Harry and Lucius gave a bow to the picture and left.

"_Make sure to visit soon" _Salazar hissed after them.

Harry stopped and turned bowing once more he answered.

"_I will"_

As they walked Lucius shot him a questioning look, not sure how to address the matter. "Yes I speak Parsletongue if that is what you were wondering" he told the Malfoy heir. Harry did not want his ability commonly known. He asked him a favor. "I would appreciate it if you could keep this private" and as he had done earlier, Lucius raised his hand to his heart and swore just as he had;

"Slytherin's honor"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Together they strode to the Great Hall and went to sit at the Slytherin's table where he was received without complaint. Both Narcissa and Severus exchanged looks with the new arrivals. Lucius wasn't going to give anything away in public and Harry wasn't about to either so he just shrugged.

Harry was still upset over Severus and desperately wanted to talk things out with the boy but this was neither the time nor the place to do so. He would have to wait and decided to make small talk with Narcissa instead, who he felt most comfortable with.

The girl was straightforward; she would tell you exactly what she was thinking without considering your feelings. Harry appreciated that about her but also knew this did not make her popular with members out of her own house. Sometimes, make that most of the times, people couldn't stand hearing the cold hard truth smacking them in their faces.

They needed things sugar coated and carefully fed to them.

**Honesty** was a double edged sword.

Harry started to eat and quietly pondered about the conversation he had just had with the Malfoy sitting next to him. The others joined him and for a little while the table was silent. What was he going to do? Harry thought. Of all the things that he thought he was prepared to do, this had not been on his list…

Voldemort...

Why had it come to this? 'It's only ONE meeting Harry! What could possibly go wrong?' he gritted his teeth, 'a lot can go wrong…' he sneaked a peek at his Potions Professor and realised that if he were to understand the man he would have to go through with this. It was a major part of the man's life.

'One meeting Harry' he reminded himself

He would go.

Severus locked eyes with him as if he had heard his thoughts. Harry gave him a determined look and gave him a sharp nod before excusing himself and he left their table and half of his dinner on his plate behind.

He suddenly felt the need to talk to Salazar, it couldn't wait.

The Slytherins watched him leave and some who had an idea of what might have been the cause turned back to look at Lucius Malfoy who wisely ignored their stares, meaning they would talk about it when they returned to safety of their Common Room.

Little did they know that wouldn't happen, Not that night.

Remus gave James a nudge to go after Hadrian but the Potter shook his head and said "Later". The young werewolf huffed at him, seeing no point in delaying the matter. James shrugged, he needed more time…

Abraxas Malfoy father of a certain Lucius Malfoy was walking up the pathway towards Hogwarts Castle. Aware that his visit was unannounced, he had originally planned to let his son know in advance of his arrival. Unfortunately the Dark Lord demands required him to pick them up sooner than planned. Stepping up the steps to the building he was greeted by none other than the Headmaster himself undoubtedly having been informed of his arrival when he tripped the wards surrounding the school.

"Mr. Malfoy" Albus addressed him warmly. Abraxas gave the elderly wizard a polite nod. "My apologies for my late arrival Dumbledore" He said not sounding apologetic at all. "I am here to pick up my son and… his friends"

"I was not aware that today was the day" Albus replied evenly.

"It is" Abraxas held the headmasters eyes in a deadly grip.

"Very well" Dumbledore opened the entrance wider and silently allowed the wizard access. "Dinner has not yet finished" he told the blond. Abraxas followed him to the Great Hall. Dumbledore returned to his seat at the high table leaving the Malfoy head of house at the door. The blond kept himself from rolling his eyes at the old wizard.

Lucius immediately noticed the presence of his father; he wiped his face with a napkin, gave Narcissa's hand a firm squeeze and gave a nod to Severus that he was to follow.

They followed the adult out into the hallway observed by their headmaster looking on with sad eyes, unable to prevent what was sure to happen to his students.

Out of sight Abraxas turned to his son "Where is this recommendation of yours?" he asked.

Lucius frowned slightly as if in thought and said. "I'll retrieve him" before turning on his heels and striding away into the dungeons. Severus watched him go silently; Hadrian and he were yet to talk to each other.

Abraxas meanwhile measured up the dark haired child in front of him. Severus's mother had been a brilliant Potions Mistress a talent that he had inherited.

(A/N Yes I know he is a Muggle, but we're making him a Pureblood in this story)

Tobias Snape had no particular skills other than being a brilliant duellist something Severus also excelled at.

He would make a great addition to the cause.

Lucius was different, showing some talent of Potions though nowhere near Severus's level, he was an excellent duellist due to his flexibility; he could change duelling styles to whatever the situation required; A natural. Lucius also had a way with words earning him the Nickname; Silver tongue.

Both would be great he had no doubt.

The "Recommendation" he had never met and his family name didn't ring any bells but his son had been quite adamant about him and Abraxas knew that if Lucius saw potential he would want to work with said person. It made him curious to what the boy could be like. Especially since the Dark Lord had asked for him after having read Lucius's letter.

When Harry returned to Salazar's painting the Founder regarded him with well hidden surprise at his early return. The boy was projecting confusion, fear and distress. Salazar frowned and didn't hesitate to step out his painting stalk over to the boy and grab his chin to settle his storming mind.

Harry's shields felt as if they were curling under his anxiety. That wouldn't do he needed to be safe.

Salazar forced him to lock eyes demanding answers.

"I am to meet Thomas" Harry confessed. "One of the Slytherin's passed on information about me, and he expects me to present myself to him" unwillingly he shivered. His voice took on a fearful tone.

"What am I to do?" he asked Salazar.

The founder did not know. What he did know was that Thomas would sense the boy's power as he had and that he wouldn't hesitate to bend the wizard to do his bidding. He had to make sure the boy would not break.

"Focus Hadrian, Clear your mind" He started telling him. This was important, this would save him.

Harry started to gain control of his mind again, he picked random bits up and put them back where they belonged, his eyes clouded over slightly, he had to take control.

"That's it, put it all away, lock it up, create a blank space, he won't find you there" Salazar continued. "You'll be safe" he assured the boy. "Safe…?" he repeated as if unsure. "Yes Hadrian. Safe" the Founder stated. "Safe" Harry repeated once more sounding more confident, as he overhauled his mind, putting everything that was Harry away, he was to be Hadrian.

He closed his eyes and opened them once more. His emerald eyes had taken on a hard edge, his face was a closed book. He stood straighter. Harry was locked away safely, Hadrian was in control now.

Salazar released the grip on his chin, gave the boy a sharp nod and held his shoulder in a tight grip. This was dark mind magic; he had basically split the boy's personality in half; everything that was considered weak was locked up so that the stronger traits would rule his body. He hated doing this to the boy, but it was necessary.

Hadrian had seemed so lost on what to do when he told him of Thomas that Salazar had felt responsible the boy's wellbeing. Salazar was aware Thomas had done something to Hadrian; he had told the Founder that his ultimate purpose was to rid Thomas from this world. He had asked if it was personal, to which Hadrian had answered; Very.

That was all he knew, it was the least he could do to make sure the boy's mind was protected safely from Thomas's darkness that would ruin his soul for sure.

To say Salazar cared for him was an understatement. He was family and even though many centuries separated them and he might be a painting he was every much as passionate about family as his true self had been.

The Founder let go of Hadrian's shoulder and retreated to his painting just as Lucius came around the corner. "Hadrian" he stated.

"It's time"

Hadrian turned and walked past the Malfoy heir without saying anything. Lucius shot a quick look to Salazar who met his gaze evenly. He gave the Founder of his house a polite bow before chasing after Hadrian.

As Lucius walked behind his friend he noticed that his hair had grown longer making him look just like Salazar did in his painting. Aware that the boy spoke the Snake language he realised that they might just be related and that meant that Hadrian would possibly be related to the Dark Lord as well…

A shiver went down the blonde's back. 'Such Power…'

Abraxas saw the boys coming and raised an eyebrow at who must be Hadrian Adams; a Gryffindor. The boy's step was powerful and strong he noted, and his looks reminded the elder of a picture he had once seen; a Slytherin he thought. His son introduced them. "Hadrian this is my father; Abraxas Malfoy. Father, Hadrian Adams" the boy held his hand in a tight grip and shook it firmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir" the boy told him his voice as smooth as silk.

"It is indeed" he answered and motioned for the boys to follow him.

Which they did silently, Hadrian in the lead, Lucius and Severus close behind, they shared a concerned look that quickly disappeared.

The small group travelled by Portkey when they got past the Hogwarts wards.

When they "landed" Slight tingles came from his scar Hadrian ignored it. They were met at the gate by Tobias Snape and Cygnus Black Narcissa's father who also raised their eyebrows at the Gryffindor that reminded them of a Slytherin. They exchanged greetings and shook hands. Lucius took a moment to tell his future father-in-law about his daughter's welfare before they walked up to the house, which Hadrian recognized to be Riddle's family home.

They gathered in the Ballroom and Hadrian and his friends soon found themselves surrounded by many other Death eaters, all hidden behind their masks. Many had started whispered conversations about the Gryffindor that had joined their midst.

His scar flared with sudden pain, and he knew that Voldemort had entered the room. He was followed by a figure he realised to be a girl. One he knew well; Bellatrix. Even with a mask he still recognized her. From his safe box Harry was screaming bloody murder. Hadrian only allowed a small frown to appear onto his face.

As one the Death eaters bowed to their Lord, the boys followed suit. The Malfoy's and Snape's were called forward and Hadrian stayed back with Cygnus. Observing from afar how Voldemort came out of the shadows and started a speech that Hadrian couldn't hear. He softly hissed in pain and took a deep breath as the pain coming from his scar reached a high momentum.

Slowly the pain receded being sucked into the safe box.

He could make out the demand for his friends to kneel.

He could hear them say "I accept"

And before he realised it they were being branded even though Harry had warned Lucius not to go through with it during his time at Hogwarts, where Dumbledore was.

With the branding came a new wave of pain, he was still sensitive to Voldemort's actions, the fact that he was from a different time didn't seem to matter when it came to magic he realised. The fathers extended a hand to their sons and pulled them up by their good arm. The four men bowed to their Lord.

"Lucius, did you bring the boy?" Voldemort asked the young Malfoy, his voice so very different from the one Hadrian knew. He was very much like an older version of the Diary Tom he had met during second year.

Lucius stood up straight and answered "Yes my Lord" then Cygnus started to push him.

Hadrian walked without protest and soon broke through the front lines. More whispered conversations followed as the two walked forward. His Gryffindor robes were difficult to ignore. Even Voldemort had to raise an eyebrow at his colours, though narrowed his eyes when he had a better view of the boy.

Taking away the Gold's and Reds and he saw a man he thought to never see again.

Deciding on a test; He called for Nagini to observe their guest.

Nagini was a large, green snake, roughly twelve feet long and as thick as a man's thigh. As she slithered forward, Cygnus stepped back to stand with the others and the snake moved up the young man's body.

Hadrian stood perfectly still, knowing exactly what Voldemort wanted from him.

Confirmation

Nagini had coiled herself around the boy's shoulders. Feeling quite comfortable there was no danger coming from the boy, just peace. She allowed the young man to pet her. _"That's a good girl" _Hadrian told her softly whilst the snake hissed in pleasure.

The Dark Lord approached them and signalled Nagini to slither over to himself, she did so and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You speak" he stated.

Hadrian gave a simple nod.

The Dark Lord pulled out his wand, making the crowd gasp. Hadrian stood his ground and looked Voldemort into his eyes. Some Death eaters had started quiet conversation around them.

"Silence!" he demanded.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the young man.

"You intrigue me" he said eventually

Hadrian didn't answer Voldemort had been standing to close to him too long, the pain could not all be transferred to the safe box. It took everything he had not to cry out in pain. Too much, he gradually started to pale and the fever that had taken him 3 weeks to get rid of returned with a vengeance.

Slowly he started to feel faint but there was nowhere for him to sit.

Lucius stepped forward.

"My Lord, if I may. Hadrian was released from the Hospital Wing this morning" he explained seeing his friend starting to wobble.

Hadrian tried his hardest to remain still, when he started to have double vision and realised he was fighting a losing battle. His knees buckled and he fell forward, straight into Voldemort's chest.

As one the Death eaters held their breath.

Voldemort put his hands on the boy's shoulders feeling the heat burn through his robes.

"Take him" he commanded to which Lucius and Severus approached them, bowed and then carefully lifted their friend away.

"I expect to see you for Christmas" he announced "All of you; Dismissed!"

In groups the Death eaters left.

Abraxas, Tobias and Cygnus gave the pale boy a sympathising look and wondered why their Master had taken interest in this individual. Was it because he could speak Parsletongue or had it been something else? They had been impressed when the boy stood his ground even as the Dark Lord pointed a wand at him.

They gently took the boy away from his friends. Their sons had had their share tonight.

Abraxas noted that the boys were obviously worried.

They said their goodbye's to Cygnus who left by Portkey along with his daughter and her husband.

Tobias had joined their group and together they travelled to Malfoy Manor.

As the adults put Hadrian in a bed to rest Lucius explained that Madam Pomfrey had been reluctant to release the boy from her care but Hadrian had convinced the Medi-Witch that he was good to go. The exciting events of today had taken their toll on their friend and would not make her happy if she were to find out.

Lucius and Severus decided to remain with Hadrian. Abraxas and Tobias retreated to the Malfoy's study.

When eventually Hadrian's eyes opened he first saw Severus reading a book close to where he was lying.

"How are you feeling?" They asked each other.

"Could be better" they admitted together and quietly chuckled causing Lucius to wake up. "How are you feeling Lucius?" Hadrian asked, knowing his friends must be in pain due to the branding.

"Fine" the young Malfoy answered.

"I apologise for putting you through this, I should have known you were still recovering" he said.

"You didn't know" Hadrian told him.

He leant back against the pillows observing his friends with an unreadable expression on his face.

They stood differently than before; they felt different too which made sense considering the dose of Dark Magic that had gone into branding them.

"Will you join?" Severus asked suddenly.

Both he and Lucius looked at him, his answer would determine if they were to continue being friends Hadrian realised.

"We are to meet again at Christmas" Lucius told him.

And whilst Harry was bashing on the walls of his "safe" box screaming; NO!

Hadrian said;

"I will"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day the boys were returned to Hogwarts.

His magic realising he was out of danger had allowed Harry out of his Safe box late last night. He was pissed off and impatient to demand answers from Salazar. He had had no control on his surroundings the feeling of being on automatic pilot had not settled well with him.

As they walked in silence up to the castle, Harry paused when he saw James. He gave a firm squeeze to his friend's shoulders and left them. Severus frowned but Lucius just shook his head at him and motioned for him to continue walking. He wanted to assure Narcissa he was fine.

Unfortunately they were stopped by their Headmaster.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape" he greeted them gravely. "Headmaster" they answered politely and walked straight on into the dungeons. Albus shook his head sadly but was relieved to see they were at least alive, he made his way back into his office thinking that maybe he could turn the boys yet.

(A/N just to prevent confusion; Dumbledore is indeed not aware that Hadrian was with them)

Harry walked up to James and waited for the other to start speaking first. "I suppose I owe you an apology" he said. Harry nodded and said. "I suppose I owe you one as well" At the confused expression he went to clarify "For calling you… you-know-what. I wasn't really myself having that fever and all but you look like him as far as I can remember him. He died a long time ago" "I'm sorry" James repeated more sincerely this time.

"Don't be" Harry shrugged "All life comes to an end" he finished.

"Funny, for a moment I actually believed we could be… you know" James admitted.

Harry closed his eyes. 'I wish I could tell you' he thought.

"Prongs!"

Both boys turned to see Sirius running towards them.

Out of breath he bent over to lean on his knees a moment before standing straight his face flushed.

Only now noticing Hadrian he sent suspicious looks between the two.

James stepped forward shaking his head and pulled the boy along with him leaving Harry alone.

The Gryffindor looked up to the sky, closed his eyes and sighed. Feeling the strain of having to be on high emotion levels all the time it utterly exhausted him. Emerald eyes snapped open, mind made up and he swiftly moved to enter the castle down the dungeons and interrogate the painting that had fucked up his mind.

If Salazar was relieved to see him the Founder didn't show it.

Harry stood in front of him arms crossed, waiting.

The Slytherin raised an eyebrow at the boy but knew that he had every right to be angry with him, he just hoped that he would understand why he had done the things he had, if only to protect him and maybe it involved a slight bit of personal gain as well.

Salazar liked Hadrian and felt the Wizarding world shouldn't lose one with such potential just yet.

"If it's an apology you are waiting for, you won't get one" he told the boy.

It was Harry's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked "That's all you have to say to me?" he uncrossed his arms waving them about randomly. _"What did you do to me?!"_ he hissed angrily.

Salazar felt the need to tell him that it was for his own good but reckoned that wouldn't help the matter at all. He would have to be truthful with the child. "I protected yo-"

"Protected!" Harry spat "Please! That was no protection! I was locked up like some animal in my own mind unable to do or say anything! That dear Salazar is no protection" he finished with narrowed eyes.

Salazar in turn narrowed his own and swiftly stalked to the boy exiting his frame.

He took the boy by the chin commanding the younger to look at him.

"I protected you" he told the boy softly this time without interruption.

"You may not yet quite understand what I have done or even appreciate it but I assure you it is very much a protective measure"

"I don't understand" Harry told the Founder.

"You asked to be safe from Thomas, I made some, let's say "adjustments" to your shields so that you are" "It is that simple" Harry stated flatly. "It is" Salazar answered. "And it requires me being locked up?" "It does" "I don't like it" the boy told him "Good" he replied "You're not supposed to"

.

When Lucius and Severus entered their Common Room the little conversation that was being held immediately fell silent. They were quite literally being stared at. The boys raised an eyebrow at that but had expected it. "Lucius!" a blond fell around his neck and hugged him tightly. Narcissa stepped back and did the same to Severus. "I am glad to see you both well" she told them.

During their little reunion younger students had been sent away and the oldest remained. The young black stepped back so that they could be received by their new brothers.

.

"Sirius?"

The boy turned to face his friend. "Yes?"

"Do you think it silly we thought Hadrian could actually be… you know" James trailed off unsure.

His friend gave him a sad smile. "No of course not" 'I still have my suspicions…' he thought in silence.

"I know he said it was due to the fever but I can't help but feel that there is more going on behind that kid then he's letting on" James explained. "I, _we_ all have felt that from the start I suppose, we _**know**_ there is more and I intend to go all the way to find out" he turned to face Sirius.

"I'd appreciate your support in this" he told him truthfully.

"Just make sure you don't hurt him" 'he has suffered enough as it is' Sirius shivered.

"I didn't mean to imply that we would torture him" James said.

"Good"

"So you with me then?" and outstretched his hand which Sirius grabbed "I'm always going to be with you Prongs" he told the boy reassuringly.

.

"I am to meet Thomas once more for Christmas apparently that demand was made whilst I wasn't listening" Harry told Salazar. 'Best not tell him that I had that fever strike back'

Salazar looked at him silently.

"I didn't intend to go to more than the one meeting" Harry looked down to the dungeon floor, his hands turning to fists.

"Suppose I can't do anything about that now…" Salazar rolled his eyes in a very un-Slytherin characteristic matter and grabbed the boy by his chin once more.

"Why is that?"

"My outer body made the decision to become a Death Eater; whilst I was locked away screaming my head off" Harry narrowed his eyes "This is your fault" Salazar raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't have anything to do with the decisions you make-"

"I. did. not. make. that. decision" Harry told him firmly.

"You did, everything you do whilst in your Safe Box are your actions. They are merely unhindered by your emotions" "I would never willingly decide to be a Death Eater" Harry countered.

Salazar frowned. He did believe that too but then why?

He slowly retreated to his painting and to his trusted bookcase, had he made a mistake?

Harry crossed his arms in frustration. Why?!

From the depths of his mind came an image of Severus Snape and he knew then what had happened, after all the reason why he had agreed to go to that meeting in the first place was because of his Professor. Had Harry not made a wish to become his friend?

Did that not mean he was to stand by his friend's side during good times and bad just like his friends had done for him? Had he taken the thought of friendship so lightly that he could just ignore this major thing only because he had personal issues?

He was not being honest he realised. He swallowed his throat suddenly dry.

When his emotional self was locked away, cold hard logic truth seeing Hadrian had made the decision for him. He was thinking about this too much, he was too emotional, it was too personal and Harry couldn't deal with that.

Hadrian could.

Hadrian knew that Severus deserved no less of a friend than Ron and Hermione were to Harry. Standing strong until the end, through good times and bad, many misunderstandings and so on it was all part of Friendship.

And Harry made that wish, Hadrian had simply pushed him in the right direction exactly what Hermione would have done had she been here.

Hadrian could see the bigger picture.

They only thing he couldn't do was care.

Which Harry did a great deal; what would everyone else think of him becoming a Death Eater?

Harry worried but Hadrian knew true friends stay with you, always.

And Harry understood then, the point that Salazar had tried to make to make him believe that this was for his own protection.

It was.

Insecure Harry, always thinking of others never himself, was unable to make decisions for his own desires. The very fact that he stood here now, might not have happened had his friends not stood by his side. Had they been against it he likely wouldn't have persisted.

It scared him. That he relied so much on others, that what they thought and felt mattered so much to him he would bend himself backwards trying to please…

The Dursley's…

Out of nowhere the cause for his selflessness appeared. The reason why he couldn't put himself first; he didn't matter, he wasn't important he wasn't, he wasn't, wasn't …wasn't…wasn't

The magic picked up on the "danger"; Harrys emotions were starting to get out of control. Immediately everything was sucked away into the Safe Box.

And with a soft click.

Hadrian was back in control.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"You did not make a mistake" Hadrian said.

Salazar looked up surprised and realised what must have happened whilst he was going through his books.

"Why are you in control?" he asked.

"Harry needs some time to himself"

"Harry?" he wasn't aware that his magic would create a second person, the Founder shivered, what had he done?

As if sensing his worries Hadrian smirked.

"Not to worry Salazar, he shall be fine"

"You were not supposed to be split into two different people" he told the boy. "I never meant for you to turn out this way, the mind magic was supposed to protect you from Thomas"

"It does" Hadrian said "The mind magic did what it was supposed to do, you just weren't aware that Harry's shields were bent"

"His shields? Occlumency?"

"Indeed" Hadrian gave a sharp nod. "There is a lot more going on then you realise Salazar"

And with that the boy left, leaving Salazar too shocked to go after him.

.

Hadrian did not return to see Salazar.

He spent his time with the Slytherins and stayed away from his Gryffindor roommate's as well as he could, he still spent his nights in the Tower.

Aware that James and Sirius were up to something Hadrian took extra measures to stay clear of the two Marauders in particular. He had however made small talk with Remus and even spent some time with his mother Lilly when Severus would meet up in the library with her.

Harry continued to stay in his box.

Before long December came. With Christmas in its shadows.

They were to go to Malfoy manor for the holidays. Narcissa would go home to her family, but she made them promise to let her visit. Those were the plans. For for now at least…

.

Harry was pacing away in his Safe Box.

This was it; he couldn't believe he was going through with it especially after having promised Professor Dumbledore and his friends not to do anything stupid.

But he was! And for Severus Snape! It went against everything he ever thought was right.

Hadrian was in control, the only thing he could do was sit along for the ride and hope for the best.

.

"Are you nervous at all Hadrian?" Lucius asked. "A little" he admitted. "You shouldn't be nervous" Severus said and as Hadrian raised his eyebrow he continued.

"We are by your side"

And even Harry couldn't deny how sincere they were.

.

"Adams, forward" Voldemort demanded.

He did so swiftly and knelt in front of the Dark Lord, eyes clashing. Voldemort grabbed his right arm and nearly ripped the sleeve of his arm as if he was so eager he couldn't be patient enough to do it properly.

The wand was stabbed into his arm, much more aggressively than he had done to Lucius and Severus combined. A tattoo started to form, and damn did it hurt.

Hadrian kept looking him in the eyes, unchanging.

Harry was the one in pain.

"_Impressive" _Voldemort hissed. Hadrian couldn't help but smirk. Yes it was true, Voldemort was intrigued by the boy that in some ways reminded him of himself when he was younger.

It was over, the mark complete.

Hadrian stood up and bowed to show his respect.

He waited for the Dark Lord to send him away, but he didn't.

Instead Voldemort grabbed his chin forcing their eyes to clash once more. Hadrian dared to look puzzled. But it wasn't clarified. Instead the man's hands went up to his headband and even Hadrian could feel the slightest hint of panic arising from the depths of the Safe Box.

'No' he thought.

If Lucius or Severus were to see his scar they would surely remember…

He composed himself and let it happen, he would under no circumstances turn around without his headband. Before he had finished his line of thought the item was whisked of his head and his scar traced carefully by a foreign hand.

Harry was screaming so much it hurt Hadrian but he didn't dare show weakness.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. _"What is this?"_ he hissed.

"It is a scar, a curse scar… it is given to each first-born boy in my family" Hadrian said calmly, he knew Voldemort would be able to sense the evilness in the mark and decided it would be best to tell the truth, if only half.

The Dark Lord must have deemed his answer acceptable for he tied the headband back around Hadrian's head himself. _"You hide it"_ he stated _"Why?"_

"I hate it" he answered simply.

Voldemort gave him a thoughtful look and waved him away.

Hadrian bowed and returned to his friends and their fathers.

"It is Christmas Eve tomorrow, spend time with your family and prepare yourselves for the New Year. The time has come for us to take responsibility for the Magical Community and clear it of its rotten spots"

The Death Eaters cheered.

But Hadrian and Severus shared a quick look, their thoughts as one 'What about Lilly?'

.

Diagon Alley looked amazing covered in snow thought the tree young Death Eaters whilst walking along the shops. They were hunting… for Christmas presents of course! Christmas Eve was that evening and they only had a couple of hours to do their shopping in before their owners would join their own families for the celebration.

The boys decided to split ways, not wanting the other to know what their present would be.

They set a time and place and were quick to part ways not wanting to lose any more time.

Hadrian came across a shop he was certain he didn't know from his time, and try as he might he couldn't remember what had taken its place either.

_**Random Curious Things**_

The sign above the door said. Feeling in quite a random mood today Hadrian got out of the cold and into the surprisingly warm shop. He raised his eyebrows at the sight. "Random Curious Things" indeed he murmured.

The shopkeeper seemed surprised to see him. "Hello there young man" he said.

"Good Afternoon" Hadrian replied. "I am looking for something special to give my friends for Christmas"

The older man nodded and happily clapped his hands. "Feel free to have a look around, I am certain you will find what you are looking for here" he motioned to the shop floor as if to say; Go on then!

And so Hadrian did. Having no clue where to start there were so many things, that and he didn't even really know what he was looking for in the first place.

Sure Severus liked Potions but what could he-

Suddenly he tripped over what seemed to be nothing, but upon closer inspection it turned out to be a book that had a chameleon hide cover perfectly blending in with its surroundings. He picked it up and curiously flipped through the pages.

He might not know much about Potions but he knew where to recognize a book about them.

'That was easy' he thought to himself and with the book under his arm he went deeper into the shop. He walked past a glass cabinet, paused and then stepped back several steps to stop in front of it. 'Where have I seen-'he started his eyes setting on something very familiar indeed.

It was the ornament on top of Lucius's walking stick, a snakes head, silver with green crystal eyes the handle to his wand. 'That's impossible!' Hadrian thought. Unless… he had presented him with it!

Hadrian knew the ornament to possibly be enchanted with a shielding charm as he had fought the man before. Lucius had not cast the protective spell and had rather gone for the more violent kind. Yet he had still been protected for Harry had not been able to disarm him straight away.

Not waiting a second longer Hadrian grabbed the ornament whilst wondering where the walking stick came from. It was then that he realised he had seen it but probably not recognized it without the familiar ornament. Abraxas Malfoy was the owner and would eventually pass it on to Lucius. A family heirloom if Harry remembered correctly.

It was funny to realise that he wasn't the first Harry to have gone back in time, it had already happened. But how had it ended? Both Lucius and Severus were unrecognizable compared to who they were now… it worried him.

Hadrian gathered other knick-knacks as he went slowly working down his list. Relieved he was going to be able to finish in just one shop.

When he came across a book cover with strange symbols it took Harry several seconds to realise he could read them. 'Parsletongue!' he realised and came to the conclusion that there was only one person that could receive this and make sense of it.

Voldemort.

He was not on the list. But were they not expected to present something to their Lord? Not taking any chances Hadrian took the book of its stand before making his way to the counter.

It had taken him just over an hour and a half he noticed when he saw the time.

The shopkeeper regarded him with anticipation as if wondering what random curious items he had come across. He gasped and ooh-ed and aah-ed. "You've missed one" Hadrian said and picked up the chameleon book. "Thank you young man" he said. "That's quite a collection of items you have" "Yes, well I had a long list" the shopkeeper chuckled and carefully wrapped his items up for him.

"What do I owe you?" Hadrian asked. "You do not owe me anything" the man told him simply. "Surely you want me to pay for these?" the man smiled at him. "This shop is a random shop with curious things" he began "You can only see this particular shop whilst in a certain state of mind-" he continued and Harry thought it sounded a bit like the Room of Requirement.

"And when I do get customers, which is not often if I say so myself, they can take the items that they were looking for free of charge" "But I could simply take everything" the man smiled again "You would think so, but no, the shop only lets you take what you need" Hadrian looked at the man thinking he was one random curious person.

Like Dumbledore or Ollivander…

"Please I insist to pay you" he said as he went to dig for some Galleons. But the shopkeeper wouldn't have it and kindly shoved him to the door. "Thank you for your visit" he said and literally kicked him out. When Harry turned back to look at the shop it was replaced by a cosy looking tea house much like the one in Hogsmeade.

Hadrian stood there for several minutes frowning, the only proof he had of his experience were the bags of presents he held in his hands. Seeing an owl flying over he realised he needed to post his gifts to their new owners. As he watched the owls from the Post Office fly off to their respective destinations he decided he had enough time left to wander around.

In the next corner that he took he bumped into someone, he slipped on a bit of ice and nearly fell backwards when someone got hold of his arm and pulled him upright. "James" he said surprised. "Hi Hadrian" Remus said, and he noticed the Marauders were indeed complete.

He briefly met Sirius's eyes and looked away due to the overpowering shame Harry felt.

If they noticed his strange behaviour they didn't comment on it.

"Thanks" he told James flatly and turned to leave. "Hadrian!" Sirius's voice.

He turned to look at them.

"Merry Christmas!" they chorused.

Hadrian smiled as Harry's happiness entered his system. "Merry Christmas" he said kindly.

"See you next year!" Sirius shouted after him when he picked up his pace.

He raised his hand to far away to bother shouting.

.

"Finally" Lucius said as soon as he caught up to them.

Hadrian rolled his eyes at the two.

"Let's go"


End file.
